choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Abbie Bishop
Abbie, a character in The Freshman and The Sophomore series, is a student at Hartfeld and a member of the Art Club. She makes her first appearance in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Abbie's hair is black and curly. She has brown eyes and tan skin. Usually, she wears a necklace and a white sweater with black symbols on it. In The Sophomore, she wears a blue dress with flower prints. Personality Abbie is a nice, tactful girl. She enjoys painting, but she doesn't consider herself as an artist. Before she and Tyler got together, Abbie had never been in love or kissed anyone. That is possibly the reason why she sometimes behaves a little bit cautiously and has trouble with talking about her feelings. Relationships Your Character Abbie is friendly towards Your Character and welcomes her with open arms during their first interaction in Chapter 1. Kaitlyn Abbie and Kaitlyn are usually shown to be good friends since the beginning. In Book 3, Abbie does not like how Kaitlyn is ignoring her friends, and hanging out with her new bandmates instead. After Kailtyn apologizes, she and Abbie make up by the last few chapters. In The Sophomore, when Tyler and Abbie's relationship goes downhill, Abbie ends up moving into Kaitlyn's room, much to Kaitlyn's dismay. Her Family Abbie has a younger sister. In Book 1, it's mentioned, that she just started high school and is having difficulties with her classmates. Abbie cares very much about her, so she wanted to fly to her sister immediately, but her parents wouldn't pay it. Tyler "I mean, I think we both had a lot of learning to do... But he's sweet and smart and funny, and he cares about me, and... Well... I think I... love him." ''- Abbie about Tyler in [[The Freshman, Book 2|''Book 2]], Chapter 15. In Book 1, Tyler developed strong feelings for Abbie. She later begins to return his feelings but both are unsure of how to initiate anything, with a number of misunderstandings and Leila's flirtations complicating the situation. If Your Character supports them, Tyler and Abbie will go to the formal together. In Book 2, they're an official couple and things seem to go pretty well. In ''The Sophomore'' it is shown that they have moved in together. In ''The Sophomore: Book 1'','' ''Chapter 6 she starts to appear to be frustrated with Tyler when Tyler shows affection towards her. By Chapter 13, their relationship seems to be more strained. Abbie ends up venting to Your Character about her relationship with Tyler and tells her that he never gives her any time to herself. Abbie also seems annoyed by his friendship with Sebastian. As of Chapter 14, they are taking a break from each other and Abbie is crashing on your couch to avoid him. In Book 2, Chapter 7, your character brought Tyler to the house to get them both talk and fix their relationship. Leila At first, Leila acts hostile towards Abbie due to the fact that she likes Tyler, too. Other Looks The Freshman Abbie.jpg|Freshman outfit Abbie2.jpg|Party outfit Abbie Spring Dance.png|Spring fling outfit The Sophomore Abbie Sophomore.png|Sophomore Look Abbie Halloween.png|Halloween costume The Junior TBA Miscellaneous Chris' gift to Your Character Tyler'scarattheendofTS.png|Tyler's Car in the Book 2 Finale ConfirmationofTheJunior.jpg|Abbie's Fate Hanging by a thread Trivia * She seems to be the alpha in her relationship with Tyler as mentioned in The Freshman, Book 3. * She is a fan of the series The Crown & The Flame, primarily rooting for Kenna and Dom, but becomes increasingly fond of pairing Kenna with Raydan as the series progresses. * In Helen Twombly's story in ''The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story'', she is renamed Allie. * She bears a strong resemblance to actress Nathalie Emmanuel, who is best known for playing Missandei on Game of Thrones. * She is on the cover of The Sophomore, Book 2. * In Chapter 9 of The Sophomore, Book 2, she decided to major in art. * Several fans turned against her in the story arc revolving around her relationship issues with Tyler, which resulted in her temporarily moving in with you. A majority of the fandom sided with Tyler, while labeling Abbie as selfish, immature, and lazy. Category:Characters Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Nerds